Emily Callery-Aiken
Emily Robins is the youngest of Clare Callery and Ali Aiken's children. She is the twin of Emma Callery-Aiken. Emily lived in the Dream house with her twin daughters, Indigo and Violet until her death in Episode 85 of Dream House, which happened to land on her twins birthday. Toddlerhood When Emily grew up into a toddler she got the charmer trait. As a toddler, Emily was the more girly twin and wore a lot of pink. She was well behaved and managed to train herself a little with potty training. The fact that Emily was girly and enjoyed looking her best had stayed with her for her whole life. Childhood When Emily became a child, she got the self-assured trait and social butterfly aspiration. She made her own club called the 'Social Butterflies' as she was still too young to be in The Paragons. She didn't interact within Emma's group as Emily was always more girly than Emma and her friends, but still her and Emma's relationship was not as strong as Emily's and Jessica's, or James' and Emma's. Teen Days When she reached teenhood, Emily had the Leader of the Pack aspiration and the Insider trait. Her and Emma’s relationship became slightly strained when they were teens as they were both so different and each had their own teen struggles. Emma disliked being around her family all the time and liked to hang out with her friends more, while Emily realised she had a crush on her sister Jessica's friend, Taylor Robins, even though he was a lot older than her. Emily also developed feelings for a boy named Corey, as she knew about Taylor being afraid of commitment. She was able to 'tie' Taylor down however and the two started dating. Adulthood When Emily became an adult she got the materialistic trait. Not long after she aged up into an adult, Taylor proposed to her and they got married. Emily didn’t want any kids as she was determined to become a supermodel, but somehow Taylor managed to convince her to have a child and so they had a daughter named Faith, who had the angelic trait. Taylor and Emily were always very strict with Faith and her school work, especially when she reached teenhood. Emily, Taylor, and Faith lived in the Dream House for most of their lives until Faith aged up into a teenager and the three of them moved to the city, while Jessie and Roxy moved into the Dreamhouse since Emily and Taylor thought that a move to the city would help with their careers, with Emily being a model and Taylor being a politician. However, just when Faith had aged up into a young adult, started her job as a doctor and not long before Taylor was meant to age up into an elder, Emily and Taylor, unexpectedly, had twin daughters, Violet and Indigo whilst they were living in the city. Although Emily didn't want to move, Taylor convinced her that they and the twins should move back into the Dream House as it was an easier way of life as they were getting older. Emily had given up on her dream of being a supermodel after having the twins, but it actually happened - Emily reached her goal of being a supermodel. At this point though, Emily was no longer motivated with her career as she used to be and was too busy caring for Violet and Indigo, so her career performance was quite shaky and she was often at risk of a demotion. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser Emily aged up on the same day as Emma and Max at the Villareal mansion and had surgery done to stay young looking. Ironically, Clare said that Emma, who had no plastic surgery, aged better than Emily did. Emily decided to cut her hair into a bob not long after she became an elder. She was left a widower in episode 84 of Dream House when her husband Taylor passed away. Emily was also left alone in the Dream House with Indigo and Violet after Taylor, Jessie and Roxy all died. Emily passed away in episode 85 of Dream House, which sadly happened to be the same day as when Indigo and Violet aged into teens. Trivia *Emily is younger than Emma. *She is the youngest child of Clare and Ali. *She and Taylor are also the oldest sims so far to have kids. *Emily and her sister Emma were the first set of twins in the series. *Like Salma, Emily had work done to look younger when she became an elder. *She is the first twin to have outstandingly given birth to an additional set of twins in the series. *Ironically, all of Emily's dieting and modelling had no affect on her life as she died earlier than her older twin, Emma, in episode 85 of dream house Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Twins Category:Dead Characters